


My Hero is an Actual Hero

by shane_madej_is_full_of_shit



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I miss Tony Stark, Peter Parker Drabble, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im so sorry, is that obvious?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit/pseuds/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit
Summary: Peter has to write a report on who his hero is. No one expected him to begin crying in the middle of his presentation.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	My Hero is an Actual Hero

Peter shuffles quietly up to the front of the classroom as Mr. Harrington calls his name. He has two papers dangerously clutched in his hands, threateningly close to ripping in half. He positions himself behind the podium and clears his throat,

“We were told to write about the heros in our lives. Many people wrote about their parents,” Peter saw a couple of kids, including Ned, wince, “Or maybe doctors, family members, teachers, or even friends. The person I wrote about is almost all of these things to me.”

Peter lifted his head and watched as MJ nodded reassuringly at him. He could read her expression as it sang, ‘you can do it’. The oddly kind gesture sat in his mind and pushed him to continue. “This person was the closest I ever got to having a mentor or a father figure. My hero is Tony Stark.” Flash’s eyes met Peter’s, almost daring Peter to continue. Betty flashed him a tiny thumbs up and Gwen smiled comfortingly. “As many of you know, Tony passed away last year, however I kept my internship with Mrs. Potts, who knew Tony much longer than I did. She likes to tell me grand stories about his adventures,

“He took me under his wing as his personal assistant what should have been last year, but it was five or six years back. Originally I was just supposed to be just another intern, but he liked my work and offered me a chance to work with him personally. No one would pass up an opportunity like that.”

Memories danced through Peter’s head like sugar plum fairies. His, Harley’s, and Mr. Stark’s laughter cut through his thoughts and made tears prick at the corners of his eyes. A soft smile graced his lips as he continued through his presentation. “We would constantly be in the lab, building, and building, and building. He used to blare music as we worked and we’d both sing as loud as possible. He would tell me, ‘If someone criticizes your music taste on your first meeting, it's over before it even begins.’ And I’d just nod along, even though I have literally the worst taste in music ever, because he was so passionate about music and i knew it meant so much if i just agreed with him.

“He would give me all kinds of odd advice like, ‘you aren't soulmates if your eyes don't sparkle every time they walk through the door’ or ‘people don’t really care about your feelings unless it directly affects them, so make someone feel special’ or, my personal favorite, ‘don’t take up drinking as a hobby, it sucks’” A few people snickered or giggled. Flash rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

“Mr. Stark had such an odd effect on people. He could inspire the meekest soul or worry the most self-confident one. He was inspirational and a cautionary tale all at once. He flattered Mrs. Potts and belittled Captain America. He was as arrogant as Dr. Stephen Strange, yet as humble as Dr. Bruce Banner. He gave too much and received too little, and I would give anything to tell him that.” It felt like all the air had been ripped from Peter’s lungs all at once. His words got tangled towards the end and he tripped up on the word ‘anything’. He ignored the concerned looks from his friends and even the annoyed expression from Eugene. ‘You can do this’, he reminded himself.

“The question was, ‘who is your hero and how have they saved you in any way?’. Mr. Stark has saved me in so many ways, literally and figuratively. Sure, he was Iron Man, he saved the whole world, multiple times. And he's saved me from more than one villainous person too. But, he was also a friend, a dad, a mentor, someone I could cry to, laugh with, rant to, or even just talk to, when I needed to. He’s helped me in more ways than I can count. He may be gone, but I refuse to let him be forgotten. Thank you.” Peter nodded and quickly wiped his eyes as he made his way back to his seat.

The clapping started with Ned, of course it did. But then, MJ joined in, followed by Betty, and Gwen, and Abe, and soon everyone had clapped for the moving presentation given by the young man.

Mr. Harrington cleared his throat and smiled, “Alright, thank you, Peter. If you need a moment, feel free to go to the restroom. Betty, would you care to go next?” The blonde quickly nodded, gathering her papers. Peter looked at the top of her small stack: How Spider-man is My Hero by Betty Brandt.

He merely prayed he helped others as much Mr. Stark helped him. An ever-present smile slipped past his tears and onto his lips as Betty began talking about the time she was mugged on her way home. Maybe, Peter thought while glancing from Betty to MJ, Ned, and Gwen, maybe he already has.


End file.
